A Toddler Turtles Christmas Special
by PossDownUnder
Summary: It's Almost Christmas in the turtles' household. At 7 years old, Splinter feels it's time for them to learn about the true meaning of Christmas. He's also got something else up his sleeve that the turtles don't know about yet. For fans of Toddler Turtles.
1. Default Chapter

Poss Down Under Presents: 

A Toddler Turtles Special:

Christmas Beneath New York City

**Disclaimer:** **No I don't own the turtles – I didn't invent them – shame hey – I'd be rich now! Oh well. Anyways – firstly for those who've read my other toddler turtle fics – Good News – I now own my very own Toddler Turtles figures – they're available in Australia now. They're currently fighting over which DVD they want to watch and Mike's trying to strangle Raph with his baby nun chucks.... Hee hee.**

**Anyways here's a special Christmas tale of our Fab four as kids.... Enjoy...**

Part 1: Christmas is coming......

"Mine!"

"No Mine!"

"Mine!"

Bonk!

"Splinta", cried the littlest son to his father.

"Raphael please do not hit your brother on the head with your toys or I will have to take them away from you," A giant rat replied from his chair, where he had a young Donetello on his lap reading aloud to him.

"But it's mine!" Raphael back answered, when Mikey grabbed hold of another toy nearby.

"Mikey go play with your own toys," Came the oldest child, who was playing with his chess set nearby.

"But I wanter transformer too!" Mikey cried, "Not far Raph got the fun toys."

"They're Mine – so get lost!" Raphael grabbed his transformers and walked over to the other side of the room away from his little brother.

"They're not all yours – one's mine too," Came Donnie on Splinter's lap.

"Yeah, See Donnie let me play with his toys," Mikey said, "He let me play with his remote control car before."

"Which you then broke," Leonardo mumbled, he too had enjoyed Don's little remote control car.

"Raphael please share at least one toy with Michelangelo," Came the eldest family member.

"But he's got his own toys," Raph protested.

"Raphael," Came a calm but warning voice.

"You mean to me!" Raphael throw the toys at his brother and stomped out of the room.

Mikey quickly grabbed them and began to play with them. Don went back to reading aloud to Splinter and Leo continued to play chess on his own.

Ten minutes past, and Michelangelo left the transformers on the ground and wondered over to his eldest brother. He watched as Leonardo moved a black pawn.

Leo stoped to concentrate on the board, ignoring Mikey. He was used to his little brothers trying to annoy him and he was just starting to learn to shut out some of their annoying habits with a technic Splinter had shared with him and him alone.

"Move that one", Mikey said, pointing to the horse.

"No, I can't move that one yet," Leo said.

"But I wanter see the horse move," Mikey said, itching to move it.

"That's a knight and you can't move him until you move all the ones in front of him," Leo stated matter of factually.

"You mean," Mikey stated, when Leo swatted his hand away from the knight.

"Splinter he's annoying me, as usual."

"Michelangelo leave your brother alone, he is currently working hard in mastering chess." Splinter calmly stated, as he continued to listen to Don.

"I am Mr Bilbo Baggins. I have lost the dwarves and have lost the wizard...." Donnie read from the book in his hands.

"But me bored!"

"Your always bored," Leonardo snapped.

"Mikey find something to do. I know you can find something to entertain yourself with."

Splinter said.

Mikey wondered around the lair, he peeked in all the rooms, had a pillow thrown at him when he dared to open Raph's room and ask him what he was doing and then ten minutes later he decided to try his new ninja skill that Splinter was trying to teach the four young turtles. He tip toes as quietly as possible out to the lounge, without his father and brothers knowing. They were too busy with their own thing, until......

"Dance your cares away, worries for another day. Let the fraggles play, down at fraggle rock ..." Mikey sang along to the TV.

"Michelangelo!" Came three very annoyed voices in the room.

"What?"

"It's pardon, Michelangelo not what. Why have you put the TV on?"

"Because you told me to find a way to entertain myself." Mikey smiled back, pleased that Splinter could see that he had obeyed him.

"Michelangelo you know the rules – when I am listening to reading with one of your boys, the TV must be turned off. There is no TV until Donetello has finished this chapter."

"Oh but Splinter – look it's The Fraggles!" Mikey wined.

"Turn it off thank you." Splinter calmly ordered.

"Oh alright," Mikey put on a puppy dog face.

"Tomorrow you can watch the Fraggles." Splinter stated, as he got up and turned the TV off.

"Here, Mikey you can play the chess game now," Leo announced, as he had finished his game and got up and went off to his room. Mike run to the game and offcourse had no idea how to play it, so he made them fight one another- as if they were toy soldiers or something.

That night at dinner Splinter had just gotten all four of his young sons to sit down for dinner when he spoke.

"I have some news for you my sons...." He began.

"What is it" Raphael asked as he shovelled food into his mouth, then stoped when Splinter gave him a look for his table manners.

"A very important event is coming up. One which you will all enjoy because it involves a party and lots of presents."

"Oh presents! I love presents!" Donnie cried, he was excited already.

"Who's birthday is it?" Mikey asked, "Is it mine?"

"Mikey you only just had your birthday three months ago – I'm the next one to have a birthday and that's not til next year," Leonardo said. shacking his head at the fact his younger brother forgot that he'd already turned 7.

"Maybe it's not a birthday – is it something else?" Don asked.

"Well, yes and no. It is not anyone in this room's birthday."

"Is it the little cockroach's birthday?" Mikey asked, he'd seen many of them in the sewers – lucky for them – the cockroaches didn't seem to like giant turtles and a rat – so they rarely came into the lair.

"Yeah like we're goner have a birthday for them stupid!" Raphael laughed, so did the older two.

"No Mikey, it's a special event called Christmas. People decorate a big tree and put presents under it."

"What for?" Raphael asked, he thought it weird to give a tree presents.

"Because the gifts symbolize the gift of the Baby Jesus, who's birthday we will celebrate at Christmas time."

"Jesus? Who's he?" Leonardo asked.

"We getting a new pet?" Mikey asked.

"He's the son of God and he was born on Christmas day and he did many great things. That is why we celebrate his birthday."

"So he's a human?"

"Yes Donetello, he was human."

"Did he get turned into something else?" Leonardo asked, "You said was human."

"Yes, well Jesus died on a cross and he no longer lives as a person, but he's still alive in Heaven. Do you remember when I explained that to you, my sons?"

"Yeah, when Mikey's goldfish died, thanks to Raph", Donnie gave Raph a deep stair.

"I didn't know the stupid fish was there! Splinter even said putting the fish in the toilet was a dumb idea." Raphael defended himself, while throwing some of his food at Donnie.

"RAPHEAL!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll clean it up."

"How can you celebrate a birthday when the person is dead?" Leonardo asked.

"Who cares," mumbled Raphael.

"I think you should my son, for only good boys get presents at Christmas from Father Christmas."

"Great – some other dead guy who's birthday we gotta have too?" Raph mumbled, as he cleaned up his mess. Leonardo and Don giggled, while Mikey looked confused.

"Who's Father Christmas?" Mikey asked.

"He's your father," Donnie pretended he was dearth Vader from star wars. Raph and Leo cracked up laughing.

"Yeah and he's coming to take you away." Leo joked to his baby brother.

"Finally – I get my room to myself," Raphael muted to the others.

"Splinta – they're mean to me!" He wined.

"Boys please listen and do not interrupt what I have to say – this is important," Splinter warned the others.

"Sorry Splinter," came three voices.

"Father Christmas, also known as Santa Claus is a guy who brings presents to all the good boys at Christmas time. But you can only get presents if you're a good boy," Splinter emphasised the last part, eying each individual.

"What if your bad?" Mikey asked, he started to get worried.

"You don't get presents stupid," Raph told his brother.

"Does being bad mean when your not nice to your brother? Because you won't get any presents Raphie!" Mikey replied.

Splinter coughed, Leo pulled his younger brothers in line.

"So when does this all happen Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"Well in a month. But before you we have the party, we must organise things. Like each of you will have to write a letter to Santa Claus to ask him what you would like for Christmas".

"You mean we can ask for whatever we want and we'll get it?!" Donnie's eyes lit up.

"Within reason my son. Please understand that you probably won't get everything on your list, Santa has lots of people to give his presents for."

"Hey can we ask for something big to share?" Mikey asked, "If Santa can't give us it individually?"

"Like I'm goner share any of my presents with you," Raph said," You'll just break it."

"So you guys don't want a Nintendo like they show on TV?" Mikey asked.

"Hey yeah, Mikey's right. If we all wanted that then maybe we could say in the letter to Santa that we just need one and that we'd share with our brothers. Do you think Santa would like that Splinter? It might be easier for him."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Very good thinking. Though there is another thing to do with presents that I want to tell you about. I want you to think about it hard, for Christmas is about giving and giving a present is just as rewarding as giving one."

"Oh like we make Santa a present too?" Raphael asked, "We could make him a pizza!"

Splinter chuckled, "I don't think Santa eats pizza. You can make him some cookies or something to put out for him on Christmas Eve. No I am talking about all four of you giving to your brother. Each of you will be allocated a brother to whom you will make a present for in time for Christmas."

"I bags Don – he'd make the best present!" Raphie stated.

"No you don't! Me and Donnie and you and Mike – just how our bunks are set up," Leonardo informed his brother.

"Raphael, Leonardo. There is a much fairer way to do this. I will write each of your names in a hat and tomorrow morning during your schooling time you will pull a name out. Whoever you pull out will be the person you get a present for."

"That's fair enough," Leonardo replied, Splinter always had the best ideas.

"But Splinter – what about you? I think you need a present too," Donnie said.

"I will be fine my son," Splinter said.

"Santa will give him a present, but we can give him something too." Raphael said.

"We can all make Splinter something, then he gets four presents instead of one," Leonardo informed his brothers.

"Really my sons, I want Christmas to be fun for you. I am too old for presents."

"Na your not." Mikey said, "I know just the right thing to give you too!"

"Splinter we can't have fun if you don't get presents too." Raphael said.

"Yeah your our father and we want to give you presents. You always do things for us." Donnie said

"They are right Splinter, we don't want to be rude and go against your wishes, but this time we feel it is for the best. We all want to give you a present." Leonardo told his father.

"If you insist, then I am alright with you going against my wishes. I think this will be a very exciting event for all of us. When you go to bed tonight, think about what presents you would like and I would like you to write them out and then give them to me and I will go and post them for you."

"Oh, can't we post them?" Raph wined.

"I am sorry my son, Christmas is a time when I would prefer the four of you to stay down here. People will be everywhere, but also what worries me the most is the snow. You will all get ill if I take you out into the snow. Please understand that I am only wanting what's best for you."

"Yeah we know," came the four little voices.

Stay tuned.....

Next chapter – the turtles' letters to Santa and who gets lumped with whom in Secret Santa.

Also still to come – What do the guys give Splinter and what do they give each other.


	2. chapter 2

Toddler Turtles Christmas Special

Part 2

No I don't own the turtles – I own the figurines of toddler turtles – and for those who care they're currently making a mess in my bed room.  Also I don't own the rights to Fraggle Rock – super cool, but short lived 80's kids show. They belong to the legend Jim Henson (The Muppets, Muppet Babies and Sesame Street) – seriously no one can create Muppets better than him. I still own a Fraggle Rock video – so adding in the tune last chapter was easy. I just thought at 7 the turtles were probably getting to the stage where Sesame Street was too babyish for them.

Also I am hoping the different fonts show up on the fan fic site – if not – I am sorry – it's not my fault…..

Letters to Santa

Dear Spanta

This is Michelangelo.

I am 7 years old.

I have three big brothers and my Daddy Splinta.

I am writing to you to tell you what I want for Christmas.

For Christmas I want a scated board with orange wheels.

Orange is my favourite colour because my cat Blinky is orange.

I also want to get my own transform as like Raph's cos he's naughty and don't share with me.

I also wanted a ninteda cos I and my brothers think they cool and we always ask Splinta and he says he can't afford it for us.

Is it true you don't like pizza? Pizza is my favourite thing in the whole world – after my teddy.

Also I want you to give spinta a nice present too, because he's a good Daddy and always protects me from monsters in the sewers.

From Michelangelo

PS. You can call me Mikey, my brothers do and sometimes Splinter.

To Santa

My name is Raphael. I am a turtle and live with my dad and brothers.

For my present you give to me it is a big red truck which makes lots of noise. It must be red, I live red trucks.

You also need to bring me lots of lollies. I need lots because Splinter will make me share and I want heaps left over for me.

You bring a Nintendo for us in our house, because we all been good.

What kind of movies do you like? I like scary ones, because they scare my little brother and it's funny.

Raphael

Dear Mr Father Christmas

Hello this is Donetello. I am seven and a half years old. I have one big brother and two little brothers. We live with our father, Splinter. I think you know him, because he knows who you are.

For this Christmas I would like you to please bring me lots of old radios for me to play with. I also would really like a computer, but I know that is asking lots, so I don't mind if you can't bring me one.

I want to ask for a Nintendo system so my brothers and I can play it. I like playing with my brothers.

Also it is nice for Splinter to have a day where he doesn't get a head ache from my little brother's silly fights.

From Donetello

Dear Father Christmas Sir,

Hello and how are you? My name is Leonardo and I am almost 8 years old. I live with my Dad and my brothers. I am the oldest.

I like playing chess and reading books. I am the bestest boy in the house, because I always listen to our Dad, Splinter.

This Christmas I would like to have a new sword, because I like playing sword fights with my brothers. I always win too. My old sword my little brother broke and I was very upset. He got into lots of trouble from Splinter. Maybe he's not getting a present this year, because he is naughty.

But please if you give us all a present give him something too. He would be very upset if he did not get a present.

I also want you to bring Splinter a new tea pot – since Mikey broke it this morning when he throw a ball at Raph and it broke it.

Also my brothers and I would like a Nintendo to share, because it is something Splinter says we must share with our brothers.

Thank you and sincerely yours Leonardo.

"Thank you my sons, you have all done a good job on your letters to Santa Claus. I praise you for your hard work. I notice Raphael your spelling and hand writing has improved. Please keep it up." Splinter put the four letters into an envelope and placed them aside for later.

"You may finish you lessons for today. Before you go we have one final matter to address."

"Yeah, who we make a present for! " Mikey cried, almost standing on his chair. He had sat still all morning doing his work, waiting for this. He wanted to know which one of his big brothers he was giving a present to.

"Now the first and most important thing is about what we are about to do is – that whoever's name you pull out of the hat – only you are to know who that person is. I do not want you to go and point to your brother and tell them that you got them. I do not want you to go to anyone else – not even me and tell them who you got. Do you all understand that?"

Four green heads nodded yes.

"Okay…"

"Can I be first?!" Mikey cried, "I always go last, can't I be first this time, Please Splinta".

"Michelangelo you are still in class – do you call out in class?"

"Um… no, but I …."

"Very well, for once I will let it pass. Remember next time," Splinter held the old hat out as Mikey ran up and pulled a name out. He looked at the paper and giggled.

"Don't look at the person on your paper!" Splinter warned.

"You mean never?"

"No, but don't look them in the eye now, it will give it away. Go sit down and don't look at anyone," Splinter advised.

Mike ran back to his place and three other turtles were looking to Splinter to wait their turn.

"Raphael, you may go next," Splinter called his second youngest up.

Raphael walked up and stood on tip toes as he picked a name. He opened it up and looked at Splinter confused.

"What is wrong my son?"

"Um… I got myself," He said and showed the paper to his father. His brothers laughed.

"Oh alright, here let me hold onto that and you have another go. Thank you for being honest with me," Splinter was pleased with his son's honesty.

Raphael took a dip and pulled out the paper, took one look and went back and sat down.

All the time three sets of eyes peered at him, waiting for him to look them in the eye if they were the one.

"Donetello, up you come," Splinter throw Raphael's name back into the hat.

Don quickly pulled out a name and went to sit down again, without looking at his choice.

"Leonardo".

Leonardo went up and took the last paper in the hat.

"Now you may all go and play, see you at lunch," Splinter announced, as four boys races out the room, finally free to do whatever they wished.

After lunch, Splinter went to check on his sons. Michelangelo and Raphael were in front of the TV, watching Fraggle Rock. It was one of their favorite shows on the television.

Donetello was tinkering with some gadget – which Splinter couldn't workout what it was because it was all in pieces around his second oldest son.

Leonardo was meanwhile in his room reading his chapter book.

"Leonardo, would you mind watching your brothers while I go post your letters to Santa up topside?"

"Yeah, okay," Leonardo replied, walking out into the main living space, where his brothers were.

"You boys behave yourselves for Leonardo. I am just going to post your letters and I will be back soon."

"Oh, Splinter you be long?" Mikey asked, he ran up to his father.

"Now my son, I won't be long. Your brothers are here and I will be back very soon. You be a good boy and watch the Fraggles with your brother.

"Okay", Mikey ran back to sit next to Raphael.

"See you soon Splinter," Donnie said from his position on the floor.

"You too my son, you be careful with all that. Please don't cut yourself." Splinter gently warned his son.

"I know."

"Bye Splinter", Leo called from behind his book.

Yet to come…..

Who got whom in the secret Santa?

Will the boys be good leading up to Christmas?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Toddler Turtles Christmas Special**

**Secrets of the green Santa**

_Disclaimer: No – I don't own the rights to the turtles. _

_Thanks to the reviewers – you guys rock!_

_Hope you keep reviewing – cos I'm still writing….._

_Sorry this is late getting up!_

Young Donetello rolled over; he looked at the huge descending lump in the materase above him, which could only be his older brother's shell. He rolled over again to face the other bunk bed across the room.

There was his baby brother Mikey, curled up with his teddy and blanket, dribbling onto his pillow. As Don's eyes moved higher he saw on leg stinking out and the sheets half fallen off the bed. If it hadn't been for Splinter putting that bar up, Raphael would have surely crashed into the cold floor during the night. It had happened before – though luckily so far the metal bar saved the young turtle from falling out of his bed again.

Donnie was reminded how not so long ago he and Raphael were pretty close friends. They still were good friends, though in the space of about a year they had grown more apart. Donnie had found his interest in science and machines, and Raphael was more interested in mucking around and watching television. Raphael was still to Donnie's eyes not as mature as he and Leo was. Even though there was only four months between Don and Raphael's age – this did not make much difference.

It was more about who they were as developing individuals and where they were in the family chain. Leo being the oldest – was the bossy big brother and tried to keep the other three in line. Mikey was the baby – who was the regular punching bag and was dumped with the most horrid tasks that no one else wanted to do – that is when Splinter didn't assign the duties to his sons and left it up to them.

Don had now moved from being with Raph – the middle children – onto becoming the gifted child of the household. Splinter had realised his potential and was giving Don the opportunity to explore himself through his scientific adventures.

Raph was now left as the typical middle child of the group. He was not the oldest or the youngest and he wasn't gifted in anything really – except being able to express his emotions when things did not go his way. In a way Raph had been the one to turn away from Donnie, when he realised that he could never be on the same level of understanding as Don. He couldn't understand the new scientific language that Don was fast developing and he hated Leo for bossing him around. He was then left to hang out with Mikey – who as the youngest – and it didn't help that Splinter babied him to some degree still – was developmentally younger than his brother by 12 months, not just a month or two.

Don wondered what am I going to make my brother for Christmas. He had tones of great ideas – but then again – most of what he wanted to make – was more or less something up his alley – not his brothers.

"Hey Donnie, you awake?" Mikey called out from the other side of the room.

"Yeah Mikey – I am awake."

"Is it time to get up yet?" Mikey asked, he had no concept of time and he knew that his second oldest brother knew how to tell the time.

"I'm not sure. Hey Mikey – what you making your secret Santa for Christmas?" Donnie turned to face his baby brother.

"Splinter says we can't tell who the person is."

"No you don't tell me who – but rather what you want to make them?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can make things Donnie"

"Sure you can, you can do lots of things". Donnie said, trying to encourage his little brother.

"Like what?"

"Well you are good at drawing – draw them a picture. A really special one."

"What if they don't like it?"

"Mikey – they should be grateful of what you did for them and will probably love it. Because you spent ages on it."

"What you two talking about?" Raphael stuck his head down looking at the two bottom bunk beds.

"But Leeee, I mean this person won't like it. He thinks my drawings are stupid." Mikey said.

"You got Leo – sucked in!" Raph put bluntly.

"Raph! We're not supposed to know."

"Only you two know – Leo's still sleeping like a log – what he doesn't know won't kill him. Look Mikey – you get stuck I got the perfect gift idea for Leo if He was my secret Santa but obviously he's not. Shame really."

"Oh Raph! Shhh! How do you know its Leo anyways?" Donnie asked.

"Cos he said Leee – now that only mean lump of shell above your bed – so go figure it out if you're a smarty pants turtle".

"Nice to know you think so highly of your elders Raph."

"Give me a new shell!"

"Guys stop! Splinter will hear," Donnie warned his fauding brothers

"Mikey I got one thing to say to you – don't let Raph help you with my Christmas present!" Leo warned his baby brother, "Besides Raph – you better be careful what you do between now and Christmas because your secret Santa will be watching you."

"Leo just broke the rule! Wait til I tell Splinter!"

"No I never – I am not your secret Santa".

"It's either you or Donnie – cos Raph pulled himself out and then one of you pulled his name out." Mikey said.

"Trust me – It's not me!" Leo bluntly informed everyone.

"Then it's Donnie. Yes – sucked in suckers – I got Donnie! Sucked in Leo – you got Mikey!"

"Raph I don't think you should get too excited," Don began.

"Oh Donnie – you know you're my favourite turtle – well you and Mikey – not that thing there", Raph pointed to the brother across from him.

"Shut up Raphael. You think you're so good – you can't even spell your own name!"

"I can! RAPHEAL!"

"Well then it's Mikey's name you can't spell."

"I can. It's MIKEY".

"No I mean his real name?"

"That is his real name, he answers to it – so must be his name," Raphael defended himself.

Don couldn't help laughing at the two brothers arguing over something trivial. He knew Leonardo was having trouble spelling Mikey's full name – that's why they always called him Mikey – plus the fact that of all their names Michelangelo was a mouthful – and that's saying something when you have Leonardo, Donetello and Raphael to be compare to.

"MICHEALANGELLO" Donnie stated.

"It's only one L Don." Leo said.

"No it's two. Splinter says it's the same ending as my name and I have two L's – so it's right," Donnie pointed out.

"Mikey – how do you spell your name?" Leo asked the youngest.

"How Donnie said it. He knows everything!"

"No he doesn't." Leo said.

"And I guess you do cos you are the oldest." Raph replied dryly, he jumped off his bed, with a thump.

"Raphael! Use the ladder next time!" Called Splinter from the kitchen.

"How'd he know it's always me?" Raphael mumbled to himself, as he walked out the room.

Each young turtle was given time turning their usual schooling time to work on their Christmas presents. Donnie went off into the room that Splinter had set aside so that all his old radios and things were not in anyone's way.

He fiddled some wires, as he thought of what to make his brother.

Leonardo was building with the Lego – he had asked Splinter if he could take it aside from the others – as he didn't want the person he was making the spaceship for to see it. Splinter was willing for him to take it when the others were busy – but he also had to offer some Lego to them too.

Raphael found some old cardboard and began to make a castle out of it. He used his little paint set and scissors to make it presentable. He knew his brother would love this, as he's often joined in on games that involved a Lego castle.

Mikey on the other hand kept throwing paper in the basket. He wasn't doing too well. He was too worried that what he was drawing wasn't good enough. Why did he have to get the perfect brother! Nothing he could do would be perfect to Leonardo. Raph or Don would have been easier.

Even when Splinter came over and told him his artwork was wonderful – he didn't feel his work was up to scratch.

"But Splinter – I don't like how I draw the nose. It's not how it should be," Mikey commented desperately.

"My son, it is the thought that counts – that would mean moretoyour brother. Maybe you could also write a little story about how much the person means to you. Things they do to make you feel better? Maybe that would make it easy for you?"

"Hey that's a good idea – I can write a list of why Leo's a good brother." Mikey smiled – he could do that.

Splinter smiled – his sons were all preoccupied with their Christmas presents that he now had a chance to organise what he was going to give them in only a few days time.

Splinter crept to his room and opened the box he had ordered through a catalogue. It was just as well no one would be at the local pub this early in the morning. He had managed to get it back home before his sons woke up and only now was it time to see the quality of the contence was.

He smiled at the shiny objects inside the box – he knew this was what he had always wanted and he was now able to give to his sons the most wonderful present he had ever wanted.

_Hum… what is it? What has Splinter ordered? Is it a set of brand new Stanley steak knifes? Find out next time…_


	4. chapter 4

_A Toddler Turtles Christmas_

**But sewers don't have chimneys.**

_Disclaimer: No I didn't make up the idea of Ninja Turtles or the toddler version. That was Eastman and Laird – two very clever men. I am purely borrowing their characters for the enjoyment Toddler Turtles provides to those who love the concept. _

_Also I know in the last chapter the spelling of names is incorrect – they're only little kids – and they do have long names to spell. And I think I may have even seen an episode of the old cartoon where Mikey says his name ends the same as Don's. I know I got the idea somewhere._

_Besides – even Eastman and Laird spelt Michelangelo's name incorrectly for almost 20 years before they changed it back to the correct spelling. We all know who we're talking about either way we spell it – it's still the same Mikey. _

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Mikey sang as he coloured in his Transformer colouring book with his brothers.

"Mikey, sing another song – I am sick of Jingle Bells!" Leonardo cried, putting his hands to his ears. Mikey has only been singing the one line over and over again all morning.

"I know another song!" Raphael said to his brother as he got a red crayon.

"What song?" Mikey asked, he wanted to sing and could tell Leo would beat him up soon if he didn't change songs.

"While shepherds washed their socks by night while seated on a rock, the angel of the Lord came down and showed them how to rock!" Raphael sang.

"Raphie I don't think they had socks back in the old days," Donnie said.

"And it was an angel! No one's ever heard of an angle!" Leonardo told his little brother in a matter-of-fact way.

"An angle is the space between two lines that meet," Donetello informed his older brother.

"You telling me I am wrong? There's no such word Donnie!" Leonardo throws down his crayon and put his hands on his hips to face Donetello.

"There is, it's in the dic..dic..tiony book!" Donnie was absolutely sure the word existed. Splinter had even demonstrated on a triangle drawing what an angle was.

"I've never heard of it. Have you guys heard of it?" Leo asked the youngest two. Before they could answer "See they agree with me. Three against one! Ha, ha – your wrong and I'm right again! Remember I'm the oldest and so I know more than you do! Your just a dumb little brother." Leonardo went back to colouring in.

He didn't notice the tears in young Donnie's eyes. Poor Donnie, he knew it was right.

"I believe you Donnie," Mikey said, trying to make his big brother happy again. Leo could be such a mean big brother at times.

"You're a fool Mikey!" Leonardo stated, not even looking up.

"No you are, Leo!" Raphael tipped the crayons over Leo's head and got up to run away. He knew Leo would get him for that.

"Why you little…." Leo got up and knocked both Mike and Don out the way and raced after Raphie. Raphie knew he was faster than Leo and was enjoying the look on Leo's face when he just missed catching him.

Leo stoped and picked up a block to pelt at his brother. There was one thing Leo was good at – that was hitting the right target. Raphael saw the object and ran to where he knew he'd be safe. Even if it did hit him, he knew that Leo would be the one suffering more than he would.

Leo pelted the wooden object at Raphie, who was right outside Splinter's room, but as it came closer and Raphael ducked, a claw came out and caught hold of the toy.

"Leonardo!" Came the voice that made all for turtles obey, "Tell me what the meaning of this is?"

Raphael poked his tongue out at Leo, his plan worked. Splinter noticed and gave Raph a quick smack.

"He chucked all the crayons at me!" Leo wined.

Splinter looked at the culprit.

"He made Donnie cry and told Mikey he was fool!" Raphael defended himself.

Splinter looked to see that two of his sons had been crying.

"Is this true Donetello?" Splinter knew that of all his sons – Donnie was the most honest.

Donnie just nodded his head and began to cry again.

Splinter walked over to comfort his crying son.

"My son, what did your brother say?"

"He said that I was a dumb little brother because I told him what an angle was. He doesn't think there's such a word. But I remember you telling me…." Donnie cried into the long hairy shoulder of his father.

"I said I believed Donnie and Leo said I was a fool," Mikey told his father.

Splinter looked at Leonardo, he was not impressed.

"Leonardo – go to your room, until I am ready to speak to you. I am ashamed of your behaviour!"

Leon ran crying to his room.

Much later that day, three young turtles were looking at some Christmas books Splinter had gotten for them.

Donnie being the eldest and also the better reader of the three read to his brothers the interesting parts.

"It says Santa Claus comes down a chimney and puts presents in a stocking," Donnie told his brothers.

"But we don't have a chimney do we?" Raphael asked.

"What's a chimpy?" Mikey was having trouble pronouncing the word.

"Chimney, say it with me chimney," Donnie tried to help his brother with the new word.

"A chimney is something people have that they have a fire in their house and the smoke travels up into the sky through the chimney."

"You know like in Mary Poppins, when them dirty people are dancing and they pop in and out of those holes," Raphie told his brother. To Raphael that was all he knew about chimneys.

"Where's ours?" Mikey asked, looking around.

"Mikey we don't have one. We live in a sewer. Sewers don't have chimneys!" Donnie said.

"Then how's Santa goner come down?" Raph asked concerned.

"It is alright my sons, I am sure Santa Claus can find you. I wrote him a note with your letters giving him the directions." Splinter walked in and sat next to his sons.

"But he's a human? What if he tells people and they come and put us in a zoo?" Donnie asked. Splinter had told them about being careful of humans.

"Santa Claus is different. He won't harm anyone," Splinter tried to reassure his sons.

"Yeah he's going to give us presents! People don't give you presents and then hurt you," Mikey's eyes lite up at the thought of the exciting day coming.

"What about the stockings? We don't have any," Raphael said.

"Well, how about I help you make one each?" Splinter said.

"YEAH!" His sons loved it when they could make things with their father.

Splinter took the three boys into his room and cut them each enough thick fabric and gave them each a needle and thread. He sat between Mikey and Raphael and assisted them, while Donnie was used to working with various tools, a needle and thread was no different.

When they were finished with their initial on their own stocking in their favourite colour, they went to hang them on the end of their beds.

"Um.. what about Leo?" Donnie said, as they got to their room. Leo was in his room, because he was still in time out.

"Leonardo still has tomorrow to make a stocking. I'll make sure he gets one, don't you worry," Splinter said, as they all entered the room. Leo looked at the four family members as they entered. He saw his little brothers hanging a stocking each at the beds.

"Tomorrow you will make your stocking Leonardo," Splinter assured his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toddler Turtles Christmas**

**Christmas Eve in the sewers**

_Disclaimer: I have said this every chapter – I don't own the turtles. But this story is my original creation. Also Mikey's name is actually spelt as Michealangelo in the 80's cartoon, because Eastman and Laird made a mistake when they wrote the comics – so it stuck until the recent version. It is now spelt Michelangelo – but really when it comes down to it – he's the same old Mikey. He's still the baby brother of the group and his personality hasn't changed over the years. Really Raphael is the only one who's really changed – he was a lot tamer in the old cartoon – not so dark. Thanks_

"Got you, you're up!" Mikey ran away from the person he had just tagged. His brother chased after him and his brothers, as they raced around the lair. They would jump over furniture and even a giant rat's tail just to get away from the person chasing them.

Poor Splinter was trying to read a book, but it was useless – he was better off watching his four young sons' antics. He smiled at their play and was happy with their progress over the last year.

Each of his young sons was now becoming an individual. Before they were four young turtles who did everything together, through the last twelve months they had grown so much. They could all now read and write, though Leonardo and Donetello displayed the better abilities so far, mind you Splinter was sure they were the oldest two of the group. They had been the ones to reach milestones first and they behaved differently to the younger two.

Splinter mused over the frustration his younger sons had earlier that year learning to read. Poor Raphael got frustrated when he saw his big brothers reading chapter books and he was stuck reading baby picture books with Mikey. Though Splinter sensed that in no time Raphael would be picking up one of his brother's books and reading it for himself. He had shown interest in Donnie's latest chapter book, asking Donnie to read it to him, which offcourse Donnie did.

He knew that his four young charges were almost ready to begin their training as ninja students. Already he had begun teaching Leonardo, the oldest some skills in focusing on a task and ignoring distractions. He had felt Leo was indeed the child who was different from his brothers. Leonardo was already acting more like a ten year old in his behaviour and got frustrated at the antics of his younger brothers.

They were quick and very active turtles – Splinter didn't think turtles could be so fast. But his four sons were proving that common theory wrong every day.

Mikey jumped over Splinter's tail again as Raphael chased him. Raphael concentrating more on catching his brother tripped over and fell to the ground.

"Ha-ha!" Mikey cried, when he saw his brother had tripped over their father's tail.

"Are you alright my son?" Splinter turned to help his son up. Raphael looked more embarrassed than anything else.

"Sorry Master Splinter," he mumbled.

"I think you four should take a rest from running around. How about I read you a story?" The old rat suggested.

"Yeah!" Four young turtles quickly sat next to him, and there was the usual fights over who got Splinter's lap – but Raphael one this time.

"Here make sure you don't eat those cookies, Mikey!" Splinter warned his youngest as he allowed his sons to put out food for Santa Claus.

He had give Leonardo and Donetello the responsibility of pouring a glass of milk.

"How many cookies does he get?" Mikey asked, as he took them out one by one out of the packet.

"Four, one from each of you," Splinter said, "Raphael how is the thank you letter going?"

Raphael was finishing off his red coloured thank-you note for Santa and was writing his brother's names down. Of course he had trouble spelling them, but Splinter let that pass, it was late and all four boys were tired.

They put the cookies, milk and thank you note on the boy's drawing table.

"Bed time!" Splinter tried to make it exciting for his sons, who wanted to stay up and see this Santa Claus guy.

"But we want to sleep out here and see Santa when he comes," Donnie said, excited.

"I'm sorry my dear sons, you must go to bed. He won't come until you are in your beds, asleep. You want him to come don't you?" Splinter's whiskers twitched.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Leo told his brothers.

Splinter tucked in his four little sons and kissed them good night.

He then went to organise the day ahead, every time he heard a noise from his sons' room his ears twitched to check they were indeed asleep.

_Yeah… only 2 more to go!!!!!! Stay tuned and don't worry – It'll be up before Christmas – 2004 – that is! _


	6. chapter 6

**Toddler Turtles Christmas**

**Christmas Under neath New York**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles – just so you know._

_There is one more chapter after this one - so we're nearly home._

In the streets of New York it was lightly snowing, as barely sole was out walking the streets. Most people were tucked up in their beds asleep, for it was the early hours of the morning. All around the city, young eyes were awakening to the joy of finding their stockings filled with toys and lollies. Then running in to wake up sleeping parents before moving down to the Christmas tree where presents lay.

Underneath the streets and even the subway tunnels of New York, a pair of blue eyes opened and stared at the room in front of him. He noticed at the end of his bed, where he had placed a stocking with the letter "M" on it, was now filled with lollies.

"It's Christmas!" Mikey go up and bounced on the floor. He tapped his brother on the top bunk, "Wake Up! You got presents!"

He bounced over to his older siblings and jumped on Donnie's bed to wake him up. Donnie grumbled to his brother to get off, but Mikey was already climbing up to wake up the oldest brother.

"Hey Leo, get up! Santa's been!"

"Mikey I'm sleeping!" Leo muttered.

Mikey jumped off his older brother's bed. He danced around to his own bed.

"That wasn't me!" Raphael yelled, before Splinter thought it was him. He wasn't going to get blamed for what Mikey did. Then Raphael saw Mikey pull a lolly out of his stocking and he too jumped down with a loud thud.

"Raphael!" Splinter called.

"Yeah that was me that time!" Raph was already pulling all his lollies out of his stocking and counting them.

Donnie watched as his little brothers got stuck into their toffees and he too thought he'd better get to his, before they did.

"Hey look they're full with lots of lollies! Mine's got a toy truck!" Raphael held up his shiny red toy.

"I got a toy space ship!" Donnie said, as he found his toy.

"I got a plane, see and it flies too," Mikey throw his so it landed on his bed.

"Hey Leo got a blue boat!" Raphael had moved over next to Donnie and was going through his brother's stocking.

"Hey get out of it!" Leonardo jumped down and swatted the young green hand out of his things.

"Leonardo, use the ladder!" Splinter called gently from his room.

"Hey Splinter," Mikey grabbed his stocking and ran into his father's room and jumped onto the bed.

"Here have a lolly!" Mikey offered the old rat. The old rat smiled and took the lolly off his little son.

"Thank you Michelangelo," Splinter said.

"See I got a toy plane and it flies!" Mikey was excited.

Suddenly three other little turtles ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Splinter!" Donnie and Raphael said, hugging their father.

"Merry Christmas, my sons," Splinter returned their hugs.

"Merry Christmas Splinter," Leonardo held out a card and a strange looking object wrapped in paper that had been covered with three fingered hand prints.

"We said we'd get you a present!" Mikey started bouncing again.

"Why thank you my sons," Splinter took the gift and began to open it, as his young sons watched.

He opened it to reveal a paper-maeche figure which had been painted brown and the words written in felt pen – "Best Dad in the world". Splinter could tell Leonardo had written it because the writing was cursive.

"See it's you!" Mikey cried.

"I can see you have worked hard my sons. Thank you for such a lovely gift, I will keep that on my bedside table always," Splinter told his sons.

"Now who's my secret Santa?" Mikey asked with a mouth full of toffee, as he faced his brothers.

"Do we eat and talk at he same time Mikey?" Splinter warned in a soothing way. He didn't want to get angry at his sons on this special day of the year, but he also didn't want them to forget their manners.

"Sorry," Mikey said, with mouth full of toffee still.

"How about you all go get your presents and we go into the lounge room?" Splinter suggested. The four boys were off immediately – they were itching to open their presents and to find out who their secret Santa was.

Splinter had to help Raphael carry his huge present into the room, so that it wouldn't break.

"Wow! That's a big present!" Mikey said, as he eyed Raphael's gift which was covered in a table cloth.

"I think whoever that's for should go first," Donnie suggested.

"This one's for Mikey," Raphael said, as his little brother jumped up and grabbed the cloth and whisked it off to reveal a cardboard castle, painted red and orange and green.

"Yeah! I got a castle!" Mikey jumped up ad down with excitement.

"Mikey, what do you say?" Splinter reminded the happy turtle.

"Thank you Raphie, you're the bestest brother in the world!" Mikey and Raphael hugged and then sat down together, while Leonardo went next.

"I'm your secret Santa Donnie," Leonardo said, as he handed a small parcel to his brother.

"Thank you, Leo," Donnie thanked his brother and opened it to reveal Leonardo had made him a Lego van with the worlds on paper stuck on with sticky tape – "Turtle-Van".

"Donnie?" Splinter asked, when it was time for someone else to go.

"May I go last Master Splinter?" Donnie asked.

"Alright, Michealangelo?"

Mikey jumped up and handed his –present to his oldest brother.

"Thank you Mikey," Leonardo accepted the gift. He opened up to find a crayon picture of himself and Mikey playing together and also a piece of paper with words written on it.

_Leo's a good brother because:_

_He protects me from things in the sewer_

_He helps me when I am hurt_

_Leo is nice when I am sad_

_Leo lets me climb into his bed when I am scared_

_Leo shares his toys with me_

The paper looked like Splinter had helped the young turtle write out some of the words, but it was still a gift from Mikey's heart. Leonardo thanked his baby bother again.

"Finally Donnie you must be Raphael's secret Santa?" Splinter asked.

"Yeap, he you go Raphie. I hope you like it."

Raphael got hold of the package and ripped open to find a red toy car.

"Cool!" Raphael was pleased with his present.

"But wait there's more, Master Splinter can you help me bring the rest out?" Donnie asked his father. Splinter went to help Donnie carry out a small racing track, which also had three other cars on it.

"Master Splinter helped me make this so we can all play on it!" Donnie said, as he revealed to the others their very own slot cars, complete with grandstand of old figurines watching the track. Donnie had found some old Smurf figures and even a star wars figurine and glued them onto the grandstand.

"Mikey you got the orange car and Leo's got the blue one. Mine's the purple car."

The four boys were hooked – the rest of the presents abandoned as they raced each other on the slot cars race track until Lunch time. They hadn't even had breakfast until Splinter relized why Mikey complained he was starving.

Splinter managed to get his four boys away from the new toy and into have their Christmas Day Lunch. Splinter was hoping that after lunch would be the perfect time for his presents to his sons would be revealed.

_Nearly there – one more chapter to go. Hope you liked this chapter. _

_PossDownUnder_


	7. chapter 7

**Toddler Turtles Christmas Special**

**Splinter's gift.**

_Final Chapter_

_Disclaimer: Thanks to my reviewers and all who have been reading along and sharing the journey with me through this story. Thanks to Eastman and Laird for creating the concept of the Ninja Turtles and makers of the Toddler Turtle toys – who inspired me to write Toddler Turtles fiction. _

_Also for those who have forgotten – the turtles are aged about 7 years old. _

_Hope you enjoy this final chapter and have a Merry Christmas and a Safe New Year!_

_Cheer!_

As the family of four turtles and a rat finished up on their Christmas Lunch, Splinter the rat asked his four sons to come with him. They abandoned the dishes and followed their father into a room they had been previously forbidden in.

"But we're not allowed in here, Master Splinter?" Leonardo questioned.

"Leonardo, from now on, all of you will be allowed in this room, so long as I know that you are in here. Do you all understand me?" Splinter looked at all four of his little sons.

"I brought you in here because I think it is time for you all to start your training," Splinter began.

"What training?" Mikey asked he didn't know what was happening; he hoped it was something exciting.

"My sons, you know how I have told you that the world above can be dangerous to the four of you. You also know that I love you all very dearly, for you are my sons and I will do all that is in my power to protect you. Though there will come a time when I may not be able to protect you from the world above. Therefore I want to start training you all to be able to defend yourselves if need be."

His four sons took time to digest the information.

"I have for each of you a present that will be yours always and that will help protect you when you are older. But I do not want any of you to use these items as toys, for they are not toys to play with. You will only use them under my supervision until I feel you are ready to be responsible owners of such items. Do I make myself clear?"

Four boys nodded and looked at each other. _"What was the old rat up to now?"_ they thought.

"Leonardo, you will be first to come up and receive your gift." Splinter gestured to his oldest to come forward.

Leonardo just stood there while Splinter pulled out a pair of big swords, each with blue tied around them on the handles.

His brothers watched interested in what they might get. They had often played sword fights with pretend swords, now Leo had his own! Were they all getting real swords!

"These are called Katanas; they are for the skilled warrior, which I sense that you will become my son."

Splinter looked at Donetello. "Your turn," as Donnie got up to his father and waited his turn.

Splinter pulled out what looked like a wooden stick. _What was that for?_ The four boys wondered.

"Donetello I precent you with your Bo Staff. I know it may look like a broom handle to you, but this is a slick and skilled tool used for many years in Japan as a weapon that is extremely useful in battle."

"Hey they got one of those on that Monkey Magic show!" Raphael blurted out, "That guy is so cool. You know that Japanese man who bashes people on the head with it!"

Splinter looked to his son who had spoken. Splinter had forgotten that his sons watched that show when it was on the television.

"Yeah and he flies on the clouds," Mikey also knew what his brother was talking about.

"Only Donnie would be Turtle Magic," Leo told his brothers, smiling.

Splinter smiled and told Donnie to return to his place, as he called Raphael up.

"Do I get a stick too?" Raphael asked, he wanted a stick like Donnie's – so he could bonk people on the head when they annoyed him.

Splinter shook his head. "I get swords!" Raphael beamed.

"No, my son, I have a much better weapon of choice for you. I have seen you twirling things on your fingers and knew that this weapon was right for you, my son." Splinter pulled out what looked like two big forks.

"Hey they look like those things we eat with!" Mikey cried out.

Raphael looked to the floor, he was upset – his two brothers got good weapons and he got stupid things to eat with that wouldn't even fit in his mouth.

"I present to you your sais, my son. I tool that I am sure you will master well," Splinter motioned for Raphael to sit back down, as he looked at his new weapons.

"My turn," Mikey jumped up and ran to Splinter and peeked inside the big box.

"Michealangelo?" Splinter wished Mikey would calm down and not be so excited.

"What's this thing?" Mikey pulled out a wooden stick, which was joined to another one with a chain.

"They are called Nunchakus; can you say that word Mikey?" Splinter asked his littlest son.

"Nuck us?" Mikey tried.

"You will in time, be able to pronounce the name. Just like you had trouble with your own name, for you will eventually be able to say nunchakus without difficulties."

"What they do?" Mikey wanted to know as he held the stick out and let the rest dangle.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah!" Cried the other three little turtles. They wanted to see Splinter show them his ninja skills. He had before shown some of his skills, but not recently.

"If you sit down with your brothers I shall demonstrate how to work them for you," Splinter got into position, as his sons watched their father perform.

Splinter in true ninjitsu style did his demonstration for his four young sons, who all clapped at the end of the routine.

Splinter smiled, he was now sure that his sons would full fill his dream. But that is another story for another time.

_Yes my friends this is the end of this Christmas Special. Merry Christmas everyone and have a safe and happy 2005. Thanks for reading my work! PossDownUnder_


End file.
